1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling specific functions of a load-carrying vehicle when dumping and/or loading the load-carrying platform of the vehicle. The load-carrying vehicle is preferably a construction machine. In the following, the invention will be described in the context of a waist controlled dumper (articulated hauler). This is to be seen as a preferred but in no way limiting application of the invention. The invention can, for example, also be used in a truck. The invention also relates to a method for performing the control functions.
2. Background Art
When dumping the load-carrying platform of a waist controlled dumper, also known as a basket, according to previous technology a number of operations are necessary on the part of the driver of the vehicle. These operations will be described below.
The vehicle is backed up against an intended dumping position, and the platform is tilted, allowing the driver to see the ground below and behind the platform. The position of the platform is controlled by means of a tilting lever arranged in the cabin. The tilting lever is usually arranged to the right of the driver, for maneuvering with his right hand. When the vehicle has reached the intended dumping position, the gas pedal is released, and instead the brake pedal is activated. Using the left hand, a gear lever coupled to the gearbox is brought to the neutral position. During the dumping, the brakes are either activated by means of the brake pedal, or the parking brake of the vehicle is utilized. Following the dumping and the return of the platform to the initial position, a gear is engaged, the activated brake is released and the vehicle is driven away.
Loading of a waist controlled dumper according to previous technology can, for example, be done in the following manner.
The dumper is backed up against an intended loading position, and is braked. The brake is then kept activated, and/or the parking brake is activated, and the gearbox is brought to the neutral position. When the platform has been loaded, a gear is engaged and the vehicle is driven away.
In many cases, especially when loading the dumper from behind, the brakes are subjected to large forces. The parking brake is usually too weak to withstand these forces, leading to the driver instead utilizing the brakes of the vehicle. Especially when loading for long periods, this is tiresome for the driver since he must keep the brake pedal pressed down.
Due to the large tractive forces obtained at least in larger models of waist controlled dumpers, there is a risk that, when utilizing the parking brake, the driver, especially after loading, will forget to release the parking brake. This will lead to wear, and in some cases to a breakdown of the parking brake.